Hideo Yoshida
Hideo Yoshida is a 3rd year student and a former student council member. He was on the student council solely because his sister, Yoshimi, denied a student council position from Lozen Waeyrsshida and thus he was kicked off of the student council. Appearance Hideo is a boy of average height with black hair and, unlike his other family members, Hideo has black eyes which he inherited from his father, Hiroaki. Hideo wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with a white tie, black pants and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. When Hideo is out of school, he often wears black clothes. Personality Hideo is a very casual young man but is never afraid to speak his mind. He doesn’t care if he one-ups people, especially teachers, and fancies his fiancee, Cabeka Tigorashi. Hiddo used to be student council treasurer because of his sister, Yoshimi, but really didn’t care about his position, and when he was kicked off the council by the entire council itself, Hideo didn’t care then either. Hideo likes to drive all the time, but he never can because he’s locked inside the academy’s borders. In fact, Hideo doesn’t even like PPA all that much and wishes he could go back home. Hideo does not like the family tree of gambling that he was given, and wants to move out to the countryside with Cabeka one day. Story Year 1 Hideo dreaded having to go to school. He had dreams of moving somewhere far away out on the countryside. When Hideo met Lozen Waerysshida, the student council president, he already wanted to leave as soon as possible. He had many reasons and felt homesick all the time. Hideo was a good gambler and triumphed over many students. Hideo attended gambling parties quite often just for the sake of money, and it turned out well for him. People were impressed, but the student council did not care to see Hideo’s gambling because at the time, Hideo was considered by the council a, “scrawny little 1st year.” Year 2 At one point, Hideo’s sister, Yoshimi, was given a student council position by Lozen, but Yoshimi denied her request and instead passed on the opportunity to Hideo. Hideo didn’t really care that much, but he was thankful for Yoshimi’s kindness and giving him such a gift. Eventually, the council decided to kick Hideo off since they never saw any good gambling skill in Hideo and because he was on the student council just because Yoshimi passed it on to him and because Hideo despised gambling. Hideo really didn’t care that he was kicked off; he was okay and believed the council’s decision to kick him off was a good one. Hideo eventually met his fiancée, Cabeka Tigorashi. Although he despised arranged marriages, Hideo really did love Cabeka and found out that his feelings were reciprocated. It was then that Hideo knew that Cabeka was indeed the one that he wanted to move out onto the countryside with. The two went on many dates and shared an irreversible love for each other. Relationships * Lozen Waerysshida - Hideo does not like saying he doesn’t like Lozen, since he believes he must love his family even if they do have their differences. However, he does believe Lozen’s ways to be very weird and usually tries to ignore her. Hideo is shy and feels awkward in Lozen’s prescence and tries not to get into conversations with her. Lozen does see this in Hideo but does not feel the same way. * Yoshimi Yoshida - Yoshimi Yoshida is Hideo’s older sister and the one who gave him the student council treasurer position. However, Hideo doesn’t like how Yoshimi often bullies other people and wishes that she would change, and eventually she did, but after she could apologize. After Hideo started dating Cabeka though, he believed Yoshimi’s intentions of apologizing to her victims to be a good one, so that tells that his feelings for Yoshimi changed a bit at least. * Cabeka Tigorashi - Cabeka Tigorashi is Hideo’s one true love and is the person that Hideo claims he wants to take to move to the countryside. They have lots in common; they both despise gambling, they come from rich familes, and so much more. Hideo does respect Cabeka and doesn’t touch her whenever he pleases. Trivia * Hideo (牌持生) means <牌> signboard，placard; <持> sustain，support; hold，grasp; <生> life，living，lifetime; birth; " ** Yoshida (野推杯弟医) means <野> open country，field; wilderness; <推> push，expel; push forward; <杯> cup，glass; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <医> cure，heal; doctor，medical; "